


Сломанный механизм

by cherry_cobbler



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_cobbler/pseuds/cherry_cobbler
Summary: Когда-то шептали: Старки сделаны из железа.А им в ответ кричали: все они мертвецы.Люди впервые не лгали: Старки давно мертвы
Kudos: 3





	Сломанный механизм

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моей депрессии после выхода Гражданской войны.  
> #TeamIronMan

Говорят, у Тони Старк есть сердце.  
Говорят, она прячет его в своей крепости.  
Говорят, она Бог с пламенем в глазах  
Говорят, ее броня выдержит ваши взгляды.

Говорили, у Тони Старк было сердце.  
Говорили, она прятала его в крепости.  
Говорили, она Бог с пламенным взглядом.  
Говорили, её броня выдержала падение.

Лгали, остались лишь угли.  
Лгали, крепость превратилось в пепелище.  
Лгали, Богов нет с глазами мертвецов.  
Лгали, её вскрыли, как консервную банку.

Когда-то шептали: Старки сделаны из железа.  
А им в ответ кричали: все они мертвецы.  
Люди впервые не врали: Старки давно мертвы.


End file.
